Dance, Milady?
by FanWriter02
Summary: Hiccup laughed and stepped forward, turning and holding his hand out to Astrid. "Dance, Milady?" One-shot where Hiccup and Astrid dance at a wedding ceremony. Rated K. No swearing. Hiccstrid.


**Here's another one-shot for you Hiccstrid lovers! I really really want an episode in Race to the Edge where Hiccup and Astrid dance. It would be so cute! But here's one just in case they don't do it…**

 **Thanks for all the feedback on my previous story… Sometimes Nothing is Something. It means a lot to me! :D**

 **Just so you all know, this is in the timeline of Race to the Edge, they all just came to Berk for the celebration. They're in between 19-20 yrs old.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Astrid shrugged uncomfortably into the gown her mother had provided. Seriously, it was just a wedding for goodness sake! She didn't need to wear a gown… gown's were meant for the bride. Why couldn't she just go in her usual attire? Gee wiz…

"Mom. Do I really have to wear this?" she asked turning around to face her mother, who was sitting down brushing out her long golden hair.

"Yes Astrid. It only seems proper to go to a wedding in a proper gown. It's tradition."

Astrid groaned, as she struggled with the straps at the waste. Finally, she threw up her arms in defeat.

"Nope! No way am I going to a wedding in this… I'll kill myself in this long gown! How on earth do you expect me to fly in this thing? I can't even-"

"That's why you won't be flying in it. You'll be walking- like the rest of us." Her mother said sternly as she stood, coming over to help with the buckles and straps in the back of the dress. "It's just one night, Astrid. Then you can go back to your normal dress ware. But this is a special event, and you need to dress accordingly."

Astrid groaned in frustration. Why did her mother have to be so persistat? "Why do you have to be so… so… stubborn?" she said grumpily as she folded her arms over her chest, waiting for her mother to finish.

"Hey, you had to get it from somewhere… right?" Her mother laughed. "It's not that bad. I'm wearing one too, so you won't be alone. A lot of people will be wearing gowns similar to this."

Her mother stepped away, letting Astrid see the finished product of herself. She turned to look in the large mirror they had purchased from Trader Johan many years ago. She wore a long light blue gown that reached her ankles, covering her soft hid boots. There was a strip of brown leather around her waist, that buttoned in the back and had a metal pendant on the front of it. The neck was a v shape, but wasn't very low. She wore the Nadder scale necklace Hiccup had given her a few months earlier around her neck. The sleeves of the gown were tight against her skin, making her wish to itch them.

But as much as she detested the gown, she had to admit: she looked very "lady like" in it. No longer a girl, but a young woman. Her mother had been saying she looked like that for a long time now- just didn't let it show. Astrid looked herself up and down, secretly liking what she saw. She didn't look half bad- just not the "normal" Astrid.

Her mother stepped forward, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "What do you think?" she asked with pride evident in her voice. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom." Astrid replied. She noticed how her mother took such pride in her daughter wearing the gown, looking like a woman instead of a warrior. But a warrior was who she was, she couldn't change that. But tonight, she would make her mother proud by wearing the ostracized dress.

She turned around and moved towards the door. But her mother stopped her again.

"Ah, ahahahah." She scolded as she picked up the brush. "Hair." She reminded.

Astrid retraced her steps, grumbling. Come on, hadn't her mom made her suffer enough? What was she going to do to her _hair_?

"Mom, nothing extravagant… please…"

"I know, I know. I'll just redo the braid.. a bit neater. Brush out you bangs a bit… a leather headband that matches your belt…" her mother went to work swiftly, aware of how late it was getting. They would only be attending the ceremony, not the actual marriage service, but they were still coming close to the time to leave.

"There." Her mother said leaning back to inspect her work. "Done. Now we can go-" just as she said that a loud deep voice said from below,

"MATTY! ASTRID! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"We're coming!" Astrid's mother hollered back. She opened the door, exiting the room, with Astrid close behind.

The hurried down the stairs, Astrid's father at the bottom waiting for them, tapping his foot. He looked up and his eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of the two woman.

"Wow." He whispered. His wife came to stand beside him as he stared at Astrid. He wrapped his arm around Matty's waist as he said tearfully. "Our little girls all grown up…"

Astrid laughed as she jumped to the floor. "Ah, Dad…" she laughed. "Come on, we're going to be late." Then she hurried out the door.

There were many lights lighting the streets that night as people carried torches towards the Great Hall where the ceremony was taking place. Children ran about giggling in excitement and anticipation for the good food that would surely be there. Adults laughed happily as they talked, walking towards the Great Hall. It was a jolly night for everyone, for a marriage was a great thing to be celebrated.

When Astrid and her family reached the Great Hall, she paused. She looked down at herself, wondering what the others would think. Her cheeks blushed as she thought of all things the twins and Snotlout could say- correction, _would_ say- when they saw her. It was embarrassing to think about. She- strong, independent, ferocious, warrior Astrid Hofferson- in a long gown made for a woman! This was going to be so embarrassing…

But hey, she was still the old warrior Astrid underneath the material, and she could still punch anybody who thought differently. Snotlout and the twins especially came to mind.

She opened the door and stepped inside the gaily lit hall. She was met by the sound of lots of people chattering happily and laughter. She looked around, searching for the other dragon riders, until she caught sight of Fishlegs standing to the side, talking with Gustav. She hurried over to greet him.

"Fishlegs!" she called out, stopping before him. He turned around and let out a little gasp.

"Wow, Astrid. You look…"

Astrid took up her warrior stance. "Don't say a word. This was my mothers idea."

"I was going to say you look really nice." Fishlegs finished timidly as he eye her fists carefully, not wanting to get punched.

Gustav was staring at her with wide puppy eyes, and he wore a ridiculous smirk on his face.

Astrid glared at him, "Snap out of your trance, Gustav." She knew the young dragon rider had a slight crush on her… okay a bit more of a slight crush… and she did not want to encourage him at all. She sighed as she looked down at the gown. "I cannot wait until I can get back to my leggings tomorrow."

Fishlegs laughed and turned back to Gustav, asking him something about Fanghook. Astrid wandered away from the two, clearly seeing that they were distracted.

"Woah, Astrid, is that you?" Tuffnut's voice sounded behind her. She turned around and saw the twins and Snotlout staring at her.

The twins were wearing their normal attire, and she envied them slightly for that. Snotlout wore almost his normal outfit, accept for he wore a fur cape over one shoulder, with a metal pendant holding it onto his chest. At least she wasn't the only one wearing something different tonight.

Snotlout burst into laughter. "Ho ho! Astrid… ha ha… you're wearing a… a dress! Ha ha!"

Astrid stepped forward, holding out her fist menacingly. "Watch it, Snotlout, I might be wearing a dress, but I'm still the old Astrid Hofferson, and I will not hesitate to punch you…"

Snotlout seemed to get the hint because his laughs turned into coughs and he backed up a few pastes. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." He mumbled.

Astrid lowered her fist and placed her hand on her hip. "Where's Hiccup?" she asked since he was the only one she hadn't seen yet.

Tuffnut waved his hand towards a corner. "Ehh, over there somewhere. We just talked to him." Then he and Ruffnut scuttled off, presumably to do something mischievous.

Astrid turned and went in the direction Tuffnut had pointed to, hoping to find her friend. Her wish was granted when she spotted Hiccup talking to Trader Johan in a corner. She also noticed how he'd also dressed for the occasion- which had to be expected since he was the Chief's son, after all. He wore a light green shirt- much like the one he used to wear back in the day- that had gold embroidery on the end of his sleeves. It was a bit longer then his old one, and had a strip of leather at the waist. Then he wore brown trousers with his leather hide boot. He was standing casually, conversing with Trader Johan, who was wearing a ridiculous looking outfit of purple velvet. He looked like a jester from a Fairy Tale Kingdom.

"Hey, Hiccup!" she called out, hurrying towards him, nearly tripping on the hem of her skirt. Drat that gown! She would probably trip and fall, nearly killing herself before the night was over. It wouldn't surprise her.

Hiccup turned around to face her, a smile on his face. But his eyes went wide and his smile disappeared as he gaped at her.

"Ho-Wha- uh…" he stuttered. "H-hi…?"

Astrid gave him a stern look.

"I'm wearing this for my mother, who seemed determined to get me in a dress tonight. Don't ask me why, because personally, I think it's ridiculous. I can't even fly Stormfly in this get up." She shook out her skirt for emphasis. Then she looked back at him, noticing how he had returned to normal, although he still eyed her strangely.

"Uh, yeah, my Dad made me dress up too. But I drew the line at a fur cape. There was no way I was wearing that bear skin."

Astrid laughed and agreed with him, "Yeah, can't imagine you in a cape."

Hiccup looked at her in mock anger, "Thanks…"

There was a pause, and it was then that hey noticed Trader Johan had left, and was now speaking to another Viking. Hiccup shuffled from one foot to the other (That is to say, one foot to prosthetic) in uneasiness. The two stood, facing the crowd of Vikings before them instead of each other.

"But, you know, you don't look bad in a dress." Hiccup stated glancing back at her. "You look a lot like your mother."

Astrid smiled at his compliment. "Thanks. My Dad thought so too." Just as she said that, lively music started up from the orchestra. The Vikings immediately began clearing out, making room for a dance floor. Viking couples jumped forward and began dancing to the song, while the others who didn't participate stood to the side, clapping their hands to the rhythm.

Hiccup laughed and stepped forward, turning and holding his hand out to Astrid. "Dance, Milady?" he said in a playful tone, copying the voice of a gallant prince.

At first Astrid wasn't sure if he was serious or not, so just stood there, blinking at him. He quirked his head, and waved his hand a bit, "Well?" he asked again.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." He took her hand and let her out to the dance floor, where the other Vikings were dancing jubilantly. He took both her hands in his, and waited for a few seconds, staring off as he listened to the beat, getting a feeling for a rhythm. Then he nodded his head as the beat came again. Then he pulled her around and twirled her, following suit with the others. Astrid gasped and her skirt flared out around her ankles, and then she was pulled back to him. He stepped back, put his hand behind his back gave the short bow of the dance, then took her hand and they danced in a circle. Astrid laughed as they went, surprised at the fun she was having. She had never danced before, although she had witnessed the traditional dance done many times, so she had the moves memorized. She was surprised at how much she actually enjoyed it.

Hiccup laughed along with her as he caught her in an almost embrace, then spun her out again. Then his hand touched her waist as they skipped to one side, then to the other. Astrid had her hand on his shoulder, until he spun her out again, then back to him and the steps were repeated. When the dance finally came to an end, Astrid was breathing hard from laughter and the exertion.

She and Hiccup laughed as they stood across from one another, in the crowd of Vikings who were also laughing happily. Hiccup set his hands on his knees as he breathed.

"Wow! That's… exhausting." He said as he straightened up. She laughed, placing on ehand on her hip as she tried to catch her breath.

"Whoo, time for a slower one I hope." She replied, looking towards the orchestra. The men were preparing their instruments for whatever song came next.

The song started, and to her relief, it was a slow one, and one she recognized well. Hiccup took her hand in his and placed his hand on her waist, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. They soon got into step with only a few mistakes, for this was also a tradition dance that was often done at ceremony's. It was slow and relaxing, a nice break after the fast-paced song that had been played before.

The two didn't look at each other, but at the others around them. But soon Astrid realized that Hiccup's eyes kept glancing back towards her. She looked at his face just as he looked at hers, and he jumped slightly at being caught.

"Uhh… hi." He said grinning. "This is relaxing… a nice break."

"Yeah." Astrid agreed returning the smile. "You know, for a one-legged Viking, you're a pretty good dancer."

"Geez, thanks Astrid. I thought I was pretty good too." He laughed softly, then the silence returned as they looked at the other dancers around them, or at their feet.

The song came to an end, and the two stepped apart.

Hiccup stumbled, "You… uh, want to take a break? I bet a lot of other Vikings… Snotlout for one…" he grinned teasingly, "would like to dance with one of the prettiest girls here-" he seemed to realize what he'd just said, for he clamped his mouth shut and blushed.

Astrid laughed and punched Hiccup in the shoulder. "Ha, so he admits it!" she teased. Poor Hiccup grew redder as he stuttered.

"Well… I mean… you are…" he said almost defensively.

Astrid leaned forward, and gripped his shirt as she kissed him quickly. "Hey, know what? You're pretty cute too." She laughed at Hiccup's look of shock as she walked away. "And I expect to see you for the next dance, Dragon Boy."

 **Did you like it? Did you like it? Didyoulikedidyoulikeitdidyoulikeit?**

 **I thought this was a cute idea, so typed it up quickly tonight. Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not. Drop a review, please like and will see you next story!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
